Storm
by Tigeress33565
Summary: Xion couldn't help but think the cliché of 'Who needs thee lightning storm out there? I have my own storm right here...' Yuri, LarXion, Larxene/Xion-RakuShion


BOOM!

BAM!

ZAP!

CRACK!

"AHHHH!!" Xion screamed in fear.

The storm outside making load noises as the lightning and thunder continued. The black haired girl shivered as she hid farther into her thick blanket. Her black, thin night gown giving almost no cover from the storm for the poor girl. Her room lit up again because of a big slash of lightning from outside the castle. Number of XIV of organization XIII was afraid of the storm.

A memory flashed into her head as a loud SLAM cracked throughout the room. Three children huddled together in a shallow cave on a small island. The rain still spraying them. A silver hair boy holding a small brunette boy and a redheaded girl leaning on the shaking brunette as more comfort. The silverette and redhead glaring discreetly at each other. Load booming making the brunette cling tighter to the Silver headed boy.

"Lightning. Good. Thunder. Bad. Rain. Good. Hail. Bad!" the smallest boy cried. The silverette snuggled closer to the crying boy. And the memory ended. A boom of thunder finally made Xion jump from the bed.

Who could protect her from the storm? Axel and Roxas were her closes friends. But she knew that if she went to them, she would have the place of the redhead from her somebody memories. She would be the one trying to comfort and get comforted while the two would be absorbed in their world or love.

Everyone but four of the org had some one with them. And Namine had been sent to Destiny island for some reason. They all knew it was to see Kairi. But everyone-including Xemnas- kept quiet about it just for Namine's pride to stay intact. Xaldin would throw something at her if she dared go to him. Lexaeus would go all therapist and tray to find out why she hated storms. So he was out. And that left one person. Larxene.

Xion felt herself blush. Come on. Did you expect her to be straight!? Try living with a Hearts obsessed leader, who was fucking a dog-Almost literally. A pirate sniper who had a thing for gamblers. A wind maniac that threw sharp lances at people. A mad scientist that liked a flower boy. Small emo dude who was being fucked by a Sora clone in disguise, Said almost-dog superior fucked. A pedo pyro with a thing for small blonde boys with a Zexion-complex. Said Sora clone in disguise that fucked the emo dude.

Said Gambler that was stalked by pirate sniper. Mad scientist's flower boy. And small blonde boy with a Zexion-complex. THEN tell me you are straight.

Anyway. Larxene was really nice when you got to know her. She was still bitchy, mean, slightly insane, and might be evil. But at a lower level. And she was really smart. Smarter then most beautiful women. Thats right. Larxene was also beautiful! Like most-guys-drop-to-their-knees-in-want beautiful. With her short blonde hair that had antenna like bangs. And shining green eyes that priced your (none-existent) heart. Plus a tall, slender frame that made her look even more beautiful.

Xion slapped herself to snap out of her slight daze when lightning came close to her window. She grinned slightly. Yes! And Larxene's element was lightning! She wrapped the blanket tightly around her before silently crawling out of her large bed and to the door, almost like she didn't want to enrage the storm because of her leave. Quickly as she could, she slipped out the door, and into the dark hallway.

Making her way to the door one away from her. Jumping when a loud thunder banged right by the hallway window. She knocked timidly. Hoping she hadn't woken up her crush. She waited a moment before the door opened to show a slightly ruffed-by-sleep Larxene.

Larxene sighed as she awoke from her dreamless sleep because of the thunder. She stared at the ceiling aimlessly before her thoughts drifted towards a certain female member of the organization. She sighed as she thought of Xion. The dark haired girl was very pretty. With short black hair that was in the style of a younger Kairi's. And sparkling blue eyes that resembled Roxas' and Sora's. Short. About up to Larxene's chest. But lean and slenderish. With smaller hands and feet that held the keyblade perfectly.

She was smart. And fun to hang out with. But -sadly- she was straight.

Surprising, because after you see the guys that they lived with, it was hard to believe that you could have possibly stayed straight.(Most people usually became bi).

This sucked beyond all that could possibly suck because of the fact that Larxene may have felt a little-See; A LOT; a ton more then a little; more then the fattest thing in all the worlds /universes/Galaxies, plus one hundred pounds.- more then friendship towards the younger member.

And seeing as she usually felt this towards guys, she was used to just walking up, confessing, and get with the relationship crap that consisted of making out/sexing it up/getting as much fun out of it as possible. Then a month or so later breaking it off.

Sadly-or happily- she felt much stronger towards Xion the any of her past squeezes. She wanted to not only do the essential three things. But she wanted to spend time with Xion. Spend money on Xion. Making Xion happy instead of herself. She hated seeing Xion come back from a mission with someone. Bloodied and bruised from fighting heartless. And not being able to run up and comfort/sooth/make everything better like the others could to their special others.

She hated not knowing the feeling that the others had because they had found their loved one. She hated to see Xion unhappy or upset and not being able to fix it because it might ruin the small friendship they had.

And the first time she had felt these feelings, they had confused her. First off, how the hell was she _feeling _anything. No emotion was supposed to be a given of being a nobody. Second, she had never felt that way towards any of her boyfriends. Xion being the first ever girl she had found attractive.

Larxene was brought out of her sad musings by a timid knock on her door. She opened the door to find said member of her musing session at her door, in nothing but a thin, black nightgown that went to mid thigh. Larxene's own yellow pajama pants, slightly baggy, and dark yellow bra lighting up as lightning cracked close by again.

"Xion what are y-" she was cut off by a load SLAM of thunder and a squeak from the younger nobody as she buried her head into Larxene's breasts.

The smaller and paler hands clinching at her back answering her unspoken question. "Are you okay?" she whispered as she wrapped her long arms around Xion's shaking back.

"C-c-can I say here tonight?" the younger whispered. Larxene smiled slightly, pulling the girl into her room and shut the door, a click sounding as the lock turned.

"Are you scared of thunder?" Larxene asked once she and Xion had settled into her bed. Xion gulped. Snuggling closer to the warmth that was her crush.

"Maybe." she whispered softly. Larxene chuckled lightly.

"It's okay." she whispered.

Larxene smirked. This was her chance! The perfect chance to make her move. The middle of the night. Everyone but her and Xion asleep. The door locked. And a storm going on outside. She would finally tell Xion her feelings. And if it broke their fragile friendship -Hey- they lived, worked, and were forced to be together most of the time. The relationship would start over eventually. She quickly flipped Xion, so she was on her back, with the blonde leaning over her on top.

Xion turned red as Larxene leaned over her. "I know, this is probably really weird. But I wanted to tell you, I love you." Larxene winked with a sly grin. And before Xion could say anything, Larxene kissed her. Chaste, long, and the best ever. Xion kissed back lightly, and when they pulled away, she smiled softly at a slightly surprised lightning element.

Larxene kissed her chastely. Hoping beyond hope that Xion would kiss back. Surprisingly she did. And when they pulled away from the perfect kiss, the smaller female smiled softly at her. "I love you too." she whispered.

Xion giggled softly as Larxene hugged her tightly. Ignoring the thunder outside as HER Larxene grinned happily. And as they snuggled together for the night, Xion couldn't help but think the cliché of 'Who needs thee lightning storm out there? I have my own storm right here...'


End file.
